(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure for a scanning article, applied in a scanning apparatus, and more particularly to a positioning structure that positions the scanning article in a predetermined position with an elastic element or an assembly element with a gear and a rack for scanning he scanning article accurately.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and 2, the prior art provides a positioning structure for a scanning article, applied in a scanning apparatus. The positioning structure includes a clipped plate 1a, a transparent bottom plate 4a formed under the clipped plate 1a and a transparent protected layer 3a pivoted over the clipped plate 1a. The clipped plate 1a has four positioning grooves 2a and three testing points 5a formed thereon. The clipped plate 1a has a width equal to that of A4 paper. Each of the four positioning grooves 2a has a size equal to that of a calling card and a transparent stop plate for positioning the calling card received therein. The three testing points are arranged in an isosceles triangle for auto-adjusting the plate 1a in an accurate position to position the calling card.
However, it is difficult to set the scanning article (such as the calling card) in the same position every time. The positioning grooves 2a limit the size of the scanning article when using the scanning apparatus.